Firestorm and Nightshade
by RatchetLover
Summary: What if Ratchet has secrets that he would carry to the grave? What if one of those secrets where about his carrier, Sire, and... brother?
1. Table Of Contents- Characters

_**Main Characters**_

 ** _Autobots:_**

Leader- Optimus Prime

SIC- Arcee

Medic- Ratchet

Wrecker/Warrior- Bulkhead

Scout- Bumblebee

Rookie- Smokescreen

* * *

 _ **Decepticons:**_

Leader- Megatron

SIC- Nightshade

TIC- Arachnid

Communications Officer- Soundwave

Medic- Knockout

Assassin- Silverdust


	2. Chapter 1

**_Chapter One_**

 ** _"_** ** _They're so beautiful" a black and gold femme with magenta optics claimed, holding two sparkling._**

 ** _"_** ** _They are sweetspark, what should we name them?" a grey gladiator asked._**

 ** _"_** ** _How about the older one is Nightshade" the femme said._**

 ** _"_** ** _And the younger one is Firestorm" the mech declared._**

 ** _The couple looked at their new-sparked sparklings and smiled._**

 ** _"_** ** _Nightshade and Firestorm, our Decepticon Princes" they smiled proudly._**

* * *

 _"_ _Hey Doc-bot, what's up?" a 15 year old human girl with dusty black hair and amber eyes asked._

 _"_ _The sky" a white and orange/red male cybertronian grumbled, not turning away from the computer._

 _"_ _Okay Ratchet, so your 'The sky'?" she asked tilting her head._

 _"_ _Miko leave Ratchet alone!" a 12 year old boy with brown spikey hair and brown eyes yelled from his spot on the couch._

 _"_ _Uhg, fine" the 15 year old girl, Miko, gave up and walked off._

 _"_ _Thank you, Rafael" the white and orange/red cybertronian, Ratchet, thanked._

 _"_ _Anytime Ratchet" Rafael called back._

 ** _: Time Skip- 3 Hours Later:_**

 _"_ _Who wants to play Truth or Dare?!" Miko asked as she and her green guardian, Bulkhead, got back from doing patrol._

 _"_ _I'm in" Rafael and a raven haired boy with blue eyes called._

 _"_ _Me too" a blue and pink femme, a yellow and black mech, and Bulkhead said in unison._

 _"_ _Ratchet?" Rafael asked walking over to where the Autobot medic was._

 _"_ _Yes Rafael?" Ratchet asked looking down at him._

 _"_ _Can you play too, Please?" Raf begged._

 _"_ _Fine" the medic grumbled._

 _"_ _Thank you!" Raf thanked happily._

 _"_ _Whatever" Ratchet walked over to the other players and sat down._

 _"_ _Okay, who starts?" Rafael asked._

 _"_ _I will," the raven haired boy, Jack, answered._

 _"_ _Okay go" Rafael said._

 _"_ _Alright, Arcee truth or dare?"_

 _"_ _Dare!" Arcee said stubbornly._

 _"_ _I dare you to kiss Optimus." Jack said smiling._

 _Arcee glared at her human until Optimus came in, "Fine," Arcee said getting up._

 _She walked over to Optimus and kissed him on the cheek._

 _"_ _What is going on?" Optimus asked as everyone, except Ratchet and Arcee, burst out laughing._

 _"_ _I'm sorry Optimus Jack dared me to kiss you." Arcee explained looking down at the ground._

 _"_ _It is alright Arcee, Jack may I play too?" Optimus asked the young human._

 _"_ _Sure!" Optimus sat down with everyone else._

 _"_ _Arcee your turn." Jack said._

 _"_ _Alright, Bulkhead truth or dare?"_

 _"_ _Dare." Bulkhead said._

 _"_ _I dare you to smash one of Ratchets tools." Arcee dared._

 _"_ _Don't you dare" Ratchet growled._

 _"_ _Sorry Ratch' it was a dare." Bulkhead said._

 _Bulkhead got up and smashed one of Ratchets frame wielders._

 _"_ _Bulkhead! I NEEDED THAT!" Ratchet screamed._

 _"_ _Sorry again Ratchet" Bulkhead apologized._

 _"_ _Whatever" Ratchet muttered._

 _"_ _Optimus truth or dare?'_

 _"_ _Truth please" Optimus said._

 _"_ _How did you meet Megatron?" Bulkhead asked._

 ** _:Time Skip: - Long Story later -_**

 _"_ _Awesome!" Miko._

 _"_ _Wow" Raf._

 _"_ _Cool, Optimus your turn." Jack._

 _"_ _Rafael truth or dare?"_

 _"_ _Truth," Rafael said._

 _"_ _How many siblings do you have?" Optimus asked._

 _"_ _About 6" Rafael answered._

 _"_ _Bumblebee truth or dare?"_

 ** _"_** ** _Dare!"_** _Bee beeped happily._

 _"_ _I dare you to hug Ratchet." Raf said._

 ** _"_** ** _K!"_** _Bumblebee got up and hugged Ratchet._

 ** _"_** ** _Miko truth or dare?"_**

 _"_ _Miko 'bee asked you." Raf informed his confused friend._

 _"_ _Oh, Dare" Miko smirked._

 ** _"_** ** _I dare you to run around screaming."_** _'_ _Bee chirped._

 _"_ _He dares you to run around screaming."_

 _"_ _Oh, OK" Miko got up and ran around screaming before sitting back down._

 _"_ _Alright, Ratchet truth or dare?"_

 _"_ _Truth." Ratchet grumbled._

 _"_ _Aw, Ok, who are your parents?" Miko asked._

 _Ratchet stiffened but luckily no one noticed._

 _"_ _Classified." Ratchet finally got out in a whisper._

 _"_ _Nuh-uh, Ratchet you have to tell us" Miko told him._

 _"_ _No." Ratchet said stubbornly._

 _"_ _Yes." Miko growled._

 _Ratchet got up and walked out of the room._

 _"_ _That… was weird." Raf said concerned for his friend._

 _"_ _Ya! And he totally ditched us!" Miko complained._

 _"_ _Um, okay, so what do we do know?" Jack asked._

 _"_ _Go after him?" Arcee suggested._

 _"_ _Give him time." Optimus advised._

 _No one noticed Ratchet was watching them. Ratchet sighed and started to leave the base. He couldn't tell them, they couldn't know, if they did he would be a prisoner. They Could NOT Know Who His Creators Were!_


	3. Chapter 2

**_Chapter Two_**

 ** _"_** ** _Redempt!" a white and red mechling complained._**

 ** _"_** ** _What's wrong Shrimp?" a silver and gold mechling taunted._**

 ** _Redempt grabbed the mechlings arm and pulled it painfully behind his back, there was a loud snap and he cried out in pain. Redempt covered Firestorms mouth with his free hand as his other hand broke Firestorms leg._**

 ** _"_** ** _Don't scream or call for help or else I will snap your voice box." Redempt threatened._**

 ** _The white and red mech nodded in understanding._**

 ** _"_** ** _Good Firestorm, now remember if you call for help or scream… bye, bye voice box" Redempt purred and stabbed the mechling in the stomach causing him to whimper in pain._**

 ** _He let go of the mech and walked off, the mechling curled into a ball as energon pooled around him. He thought he was going to offline due to energon loss but then he heard sirens coming closer._**

 _ **"**_ _ **Please help," the called weakly. The mechlings vision started to go black. "Please" everything around the young mech turned black the last thing he saw was emergency vehicles going past him, none of them stopping.**_

 _ **A black and purple mechling with emerald green optics was pacing in his and his younger brothers berthroom. The mechling looked at the clock on the wall, it read: 12:00AM**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Where is he?" the 5 year old mech asked the quiet room.**_

 _ **Their creators were already in recharge so the mostly black mechling snuck out of his room and out of his house looking for his brother.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Firestorm! Firestorm! Where are you?!" he called into the night only to get silence back.**_

 _ **The 5 year old mech walked past an alleyway and would've missed his brothers form if it wasn't for the energon. The black mech raced over to his brothers still form and noticed he lost too much energon and went into stasis, he called the closest hospital.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Firestorm! Don't offline, Please don't offline!"**_

 _ **"**_ _ **N-nightshade?" Firestorm asked his optics onlining.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Firestorm, You're alright!" the black and purple mechling, Nightshade, stated happily.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Y-ya, Nighty my stomach hurts"**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Just hang in there, I already called the hospital, they are going to take care of you."**_

 _ **Emergency vehicles showed up and took Firestorm to the hospital with Nightshade.**_

 _: Decepticon Warship:_

 _A silver and brown femme walked toward the command center, everywhere she went Vehicons and Seekers would stop what they were doing and look. The unknown femme entered the command center and walked over to the Warlord and his Sparkmate than bowed._

 _"_ _Silverdust I am so glad to see you!" the Warlord, Megatron, exclaimed._

 _"_ _I am glad to see you to Lord Megatron, Arachnid." The silver and brown femme, Silverdust, told Megatron and Arachnid than got up._

 _"_ _Where have you been?" a black and purple mech questioned walking out of the shadows and stood next to his creators._

 _"_ _Scouting world after world looking for you and Firestorm," Silverdust stated looking around for her carrier, "Where is Firestorm?"_

 _The three Decepticons looked at Silverdust with sadness in their optics._

 _"_ _Silverdust, Firestorms dead" Arachnid told her and the black and purple mech looked at the ground with tears building up in his optics._

 _"_ _What, How?" Silverdust asked looking mad and horrified._

 _"_ _He was slaughtered by the Autobot medic, Ratchet." Megatron explained putting a picture up of Ratchet._

 _Silverdust felt rage start to boil within her._

 _"_ _Then let me get revenge for Firestorm, let me kill Ratchet."_

 _: Autobot Base:_

 _Ratchet drove back in base, transformed, and walked over to his computer._

 _ **Ratchet! You're back!**_ _Bumblebee chirped than clicked._

 _"_ _Yes I am, where are the others?" said mech questioned._

 ** _On a mission, just out of communication rang_** _Bumblebee explained in buzzes and clicks._

 _"_ _Okay" was Ratchets response before the computer beeped._

 _Ratchet turned around and noticed a message from a unanimous Cybertronian and opened it, it said:_

 _ **Hello Medic,**_

 ** _I know what you did and I am coming for you. There is nowhere you can hide from me Ratchet, nowhere._** **_...And you, you better run because I'm going to destroy you for what you've taken from me. Keep your eyes open, Ratchet. Keep your audios clear. Keep looking behind you. Because one day I'll find you, and then you'll wish you were dead._**

 ** _So Long Ratchet, I Hope We Meet Each Other Soon_**

 ** _~SD_**

 _The two Autobots stared at the message in shock; the Autobot medic stumbled back looking horrified and shocked._

 ** _Ratchet?_** _Bumblebee asked when the medic leaned against the railing._

 _"_ _I- I'm fine" Ratchet calmed the frantic scout and transferred the message to his personal data pad and deleted it off the computer._

 _: Ratchet, Bumblebee we need a Groundbridge, Ratchet prepare sickbay we are bringing two Autobots who have been tortured by the Decepticons: Optimus ordered._

 _Ratchet told Bumblebee not to tell anyone about the message before opening the Groundbridge and prepared sick bay. Once the Autobots have come through the Groundbridge Bumblebee turned it off. Arcee was supporting a silver and brown femme with golden optics who had burn marks and whip marks all over her frame as Optimus was supporting a black and purple mech with Synth-En green optics who had a broken arm, energon leaking out of his stomach, and whip marks covering his back, Arcee and Optimus took them to the medbay and left shortly after._

 ** _: Time Skip- 4 Hours Later:_**

 _Ratchet came out of the medbay with a distant look in his optics._

 _"_ _Ratchet, Old friend are you alright?" Optimus asked walking over to the medic and placed a servo on his shoulder._

 _Ratchet jumped at the touch and nodded than gestured to the medbay._

 _"_ _They will be fine; they are in recharge right now." Ratchet informed the other Autobots without looking at them._

 _"_ _Can we see them?!" Miko shouted racing over with the other two humans and Ratchet shrugged._

 _"_ _I don't see why not… Just don't wake them!" Ratchet called to the three humans before they got out of sight._

 _The Autobots followed the humans and soon found themselves in the medbay looking at two peacefully recharging Cybertronians. A couple of minutes later the black and purple mech's optics started to online and he jerked up with his cannons ready to fire. Ratchet grumbled under his breath and walked over to the black and purple mech._

 _"_ _No weapons in MY medbay" Ratchet pushed the mechs weapons so that it was facing the ground just as the femme awoke._

 _"_ _W-who are you? Where am I?" the silver and brown femme asked glaring at the Autobots._

 ** _: Time Skip- after the Autobots introduce themselves:_**

 _"_ _And who might you two be?" Arcee questioned._

 _"_ _I am Nightshade and this is Silverdust" the black and purple mech, Nightshade, introduced._

 _The silver and brown femme, Silverdust, smiled and waved at the Autobots. Ratchet scanned the two new comers and said that they could leave. Once everyone but Ratchet left the medbay, the white and red-orange mech took out his D-Pad and re-read the message 'SD' sent him. Once the Autobot medic reviewed the message twice he returned to work._

 _Who is this femme? Why does it feel like I know her? And what did she mean by 'Knowing what I did?'_


	4. Chapter 2 redone

**_Chapter Two_**

 ** _"Rupture!" a white and red mechling complained._**

 ** _"What's wrong Shrimp?" a silver and gold mechling taunted._**

 ** _Rupture grabbed the mechlings arm and pulled it painfully behind his back, there was a loud snap and he cried out in pain. He covered Firestorms mouth with his free hand as his other hand broke Firestorms leg._**

 ** _"Don't scream or call for help or else I will snap your voice box." Rupture threatened._**

 ** _The white and red mech nodded in understanding._**

 ** _"Good Firestorm, now remember if you call for help or scream… bye, bye voice box" Rupture purred and stabbed the mechling in the stomach causing him to whimper in pain._**

 ** _He let go of the mech and walked off, the mechling curled into a ball as energon pooled around him. He thought he was going to offline due to energon loss but then he heard sirens coming closer._**

 ** _"Please help," Firestorm called weakly. The mechlings vision started to go black. "Please" everything around the young mech turned black the last thing he saw was emergency vehicles going past him, none of them stopping._**

 ** _A black and purple mechling with emerald green optics was pacing in his and his younger brothers berthroom. The mechling looked at the clock on the wall, it read: 12:00AM_**

 ** _"Where is he?" the 5 year old mech asked the quiet room._**

 ** _Their creators were already in recharge so the mostly black mechling snuck out of his room and out of his house looking for his brother._**

 ** _"Firestorm! Firestorm! Where are you?!" he called into the night only to get silence back._**

 ** _The 5 year old mech walked past an alleyway and would've missed his brothers form if it wasn't for the energon. The black mech raced over to his brothers still form and noticed he lost too much energon and went into stasis, he called the closest hospital._**

 ** _"Firestorm! Don't offline, Please don't offline!"_**

 ** _"N-nightshade?" Firestorm asked his optics onlining._**

 ** _"Firestorm, You're alright!" the black and purple mechling, Nightshade, stated happily._**

 ** _"Y-ya, Nighty my stomach hurts"_**

 ** _"Just hang in there, I already called the hospital, they are going to take care of you."_**

 ** _Emergency vehicles showed up and took Firestorm to the hospital with Nightshade._**

 _: Decepticon Warship:_

 _A silver and brown femme walked toward the command center, everywhere she went Vehicons and Seekers would stop what they were doing and look. The unknown femme entered the command center and walked over to the Warlord and his Sparkmate than bowed._

 _"Silverdust I am so glad to see you!" the Warlord, Megatron, exclaimed._

 _"I am glad to see you to Lord Megatron, Arachnid." The silver and brown femme, Silverdust, told Megatron and Arachnid than got up._

 _"Where have you been?" a black and purple mech questioned walking out of the shadows and stood next to his creators._

 _"Scouting world after world looking for you and Firestorm," Silverdust stated looking around for her sire, "Where is Firestorm?"_

 _The three Decepticons looked at Silverdust with sadness in their optics._

 _"Silverdust, Firestorms dead" Arachnid told her and the black and purple mech looked at the ground with tears building up in his optics._

 _"What, How?" Silverdust asked looking mad and horrified._

 _"He was slaughtered by the Autobot medic, Ratchet." Megatron explained putting a picture up of Ratchet._

 _Silverdust felt rage start to boil within her._

 _"Then let me get revenge for Firestorm, let me kill Ratchet."_

 _: Autobot Base:_

 _Ratchet drove back in base, transformed, and walked over to his computer._

 _**Ratchet! You're back!** Bumblebee chirped than clicked._

 _"Yes I am, where are the others?" said mech questioned._

 ** _On a mission, just out of communication rang_** _Bumblebee explained in buzzes and clicks._

 _"Okay" was Ratchets response before the computer beeped._

 _Ratchet turned around and noticed a message from a unanimous Cybertronian and opened it, it said:_

 _**Hello Medic,**_

 ** _I know what you did and I am coming for you. There is nowhere you can hide from me Ratchet, nowhere._** **_...And you, you better run because I'm going to destroy you for what you've taken from me. Keep your eyes open, Ratchet. Keep your audios clear. Keep looking behind you. Because one day I'll find you, and then you'll wish you were dead._**

 ** _So Long Ratchet, I Hope We Meet Each Other Soon_**

 ** _~SD_**

 _The two Autobots stared at the message in shock; the Autobot medic stumbled back looking horrified and shocked._

 ** _Ratchet?_** _Bumblebee asked when the medic leaned against the railing._

 _"I- I'm fine" Ratchet calmed the frantic scout and transferred the message to his personal data pad and deleted it off the computer._

 _: Ratchet, Bumblebee we need a Groundbridge, Ratchet prepare sickbay we are bringing two Autobots who have been tortured by the Decepticons: Optimus ordered._

 _Ratchet told Bumblebee not to tell anyone about the message before opening the Groundbridge and prepared sick bay. Once the Autobots have come through the Groundbridge Bumblebee turned it off. Arcee was supporting a silver and blue femme with beautiful lilac optics who had burn marks and whip marks all over her frame as Optimus was supporting a dark grey and black mech with forest green optics who had a broken arm, energon leaking out of his stomach, and whip marks covering his back, Arcee and Optimus took them to the medbay and left shortly after._

 ** _: Time Skip- 4 Hours Later:_**

 _Ratchet came out of the medbay with a distant look in his optics._

 _"Ratchet, Old friend are you alright?" Optimus asked walking over to the medic and placed a servo on his shoulder._

 _Ratchet jumped at the touch and nodded than gestured to the medbay._

 _"They will be fine; they are in recharge right now." Ratchet informed the other Autobots without looking at them._

 _"Can we see them?!" Miko shouted racing over with the other two humans and Ratchet shrugged._

 _"I don't see why not… Just don't wake them!" Ratchet called to the three humans before they got out of sight._

 _The Autobots followed the humans and soon found themselves in the medbay looking at two peacefully recharging Cybertronians. A couple of minutes later the black and purple mech's optics started to online and he jerked up with his cannons ready to fire. Ratchet grumbled under his breath and walked over to the dark grey and_ _black_ _mech._

 _"No weapons in MY medbay" Ratchet pushed the mechs weapons so that it was facing the ground just as the femme awoke._

 _"W-who are you? Where am I?" the silver and blue femme asked glaring at the Autobots._

 ** _: Time Skip- after the Autobots introduce themselves:_**

 _"And who might you two be?" Arcee questioned._

 _"I am Darkshadow and this is Moonlasher" the black and purple mech, Darkshadow, introduced._

 _The silver and blue femme, Moonlasher, smiled and waved at the Autobots. Ratchet scanned the two new comers and said that they could leave. Once everyone but Ratchet left the medbay, the white and red-orange mech took out his D-Pad and re-read the message 'SD' sent him. Once the Autobot medic reviewed the message twice he returned to work._

 _Who is this femme? Why does it feel like I know her? And what did she mean by 'Knowing what I did?'_


	5. AN

_**I am sorry for not updating in a while... Microsoft Word (Where my story is saved) won't allow me on the Document. I do not know when it will stop being an aft. Once again I am sorry.**_


	6. AN Help

_**Alright... I got Microsoft word working but I do not have any ideas, please help.**_


	7. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

 ** _Nightshade paced in the waiting room while his creators were sitting in the chairs looking tired but worried. The medic came out and looked at the small family._**

 ** _"_** ** _Well?" the grey sire demanded standing up._**

 ** _"_** ** _You might want to sit down for this" the golden femme medic advised and the small family took a seat._**

 ** _"_** ** _Your son, Firestorm, he will make a full recovery…. But he was raped and is now carrying," The femme exclaimed._**

 ** _"_** ** _M-may we s-see him?" Nightshade asked._**

 ** _"_** ** _Yes you can he woke up about three klicks ago"_**

 ** _The family entered room number 12 and noticed the youngest member of their family was looking at them._**

 ** _"_** ** _Firestorm!" a black streak engulfed his younger brother in a hug before he could react._**

 ** _"_** ** _Too hard, too hard, ow, ow, ow!" the injured mechling yelped._**

 ** _"_** ** _I'm sorry" Nightshade apologized letting go, "I'm just so glad you're alright!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _We all are," the carrier stated and the entire family hugged._**

 ** _"_** ** _Now let's talk about that sparkling" the sire whispered in Firestorms audio._**

 ** _"_** ** _There's nothing to talk about" Firestorm explained, "I'm keeping it."_**

 ** _"_** ** _WHAT!"_**

 _ **"**_ _ **Yay! I'm going to be an uncle!"**_

* * *

: Decepticon Warship:

Arachnid was staring out of the window into space when Starscream stalked in with his hands behind his back, "are you sure it was a good idea to send them?"

The femme glared out the window in annoyance before turning to glare down at the seeker, "I am, if you have a problem with this you can take it up with Lord Megatron" the Third in Command hissed at the disrespectful seeker.

Starscream gaped lost for words before finding his voice, "I meant no disrespect, it's just they are high ranking and in line to the throne, after you of course, and they are the most vengeful out of all the Decepticons, they might blow their cover to get revenge for—"

" **ENOUGH!** " Arachnid bellowed in outrage "I DO NOT WANT TO HEAR EXCUSES! My son and his niece have their mission; I do not care how they do it, I just care that it is done. NOW LEAVE ME!"

The grey and red seeker looked at her angrily before turning and storming out, past the Communications Officer as he walked in. The fuming femme took a deep breath before letting it out; she looked at Soundwave with less fire in her optics.

"Yes Soundwave?"

 _{I am Darkshadow and this is Moonlasher}_ _a mechs voice played from the CO._

 _"_ _Thank you Soundwave, you are dismissed" with that said the silent 'Con turned and left the room, "Hmm, Darkshadow and Moonlasher….. From Firestorms favorite story, nice job Nightshade" Arachnid smirked before turning to stare out the window once again._

: Autobot HQ:

 _In a white room with a big bookcase on the opposite wall from the door, a desk beside the bookcase, and a grey berth on the right side of the door kneeled a white and red-orange mech looking through his bookshelf muttering to himself._

 _"_ _Shadows and Claws: The Nightmare Realm, Dark Honor, Study on The Golden Age" Ratchet muttered as he ran his index figure on the ancient books, "Aha, Realm of Despair: Shadowed Moon."_

 _The Autobot Medic took out the book and turned it so that he saw the cover; the cover was black with a dark grey muscular Predacon, the Predacon had light green optics, and a bright moon with a slim silver Predacon laying on it, this Predacon had bright blue optics. He flipped the book open and went through the pages until he came to Chapter 56 Page 1,189 and stared at the names of the two Predacons and frowned when he saw them. The names of the two Predacons on the cover were "Darkshadow" and "Moonlasher"._

 _"_ _How can the new Autobots be Darkshadow and Moonlasher if Darkshadow and Moonlasher are Predacons?" Ratchet questioned to himself._

 _You see, after The Great Exodus Cybertronians declared that no one was to be named after a Predacon even if the Predacon was from a story and/or made up. Ratchet read further into the book until he got to his favorite spot._

 _'_ Darkshadow did not care for what his kin thought; he loved the Princess of the Day Tribe and she admitted her love for him, nothing can change that. The young prince leapt into the air and flapped his wings to gain altitude and flew toward their meeting spot; a mountain colored like the Mongolian ( **AN:** **Mongolia is an ancient Predacon City where the sun and moon touch once every 315 years (In this story)** ) Sunset with a light blue and violet waterfall that catch the morning rays of sunlight making the waterfall look like a violet, blue, emerald and ruby moon. The dark grey and black Predacon male with silver teardrop-like designs under his eyes landed on a ledge and slithered in; he heard the sound of wings on the air and turned to see his secret Dovahrake ( **AN: Pronounced Dovah-rak-ah** ) land and enter.

'"Darkshadow I have to tell you something!" Moonlasher roared, worry was evident in her voice.

'"What is it" Darkshadow asked the distressed Dovahra **(femme Predacon Dovahner is male)**.

'"It's the -'

A loud alarm sounded startling the medic out of his reading; he stood up and raced to the main part of the HQ. He typed on the computer until he found the problem and he frowned before turning to the other Autobots and explaining.

"There is a relic signal."

 **Sorry for the short chapter**


End file.
